Asymmetrical
by Muffinizer
Summary: [One Shot] Axel, Roxas thought as he scribbled little hearts and redheaded pyromaniacs all over the wet splotch on his notebook, is much like an asymmetrical, idiotic sponge. [AkuRoku] [Thank you, science textbook. :D]


_Asymmetrical_

**I'm on a roll (a horrible roll since, so far, my one shots are crap) here with these **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** one-shots. Really. I must have too much time on my hands.**

**Well, for starters, unlike my previous one shot (Uhh, **_**Let Go**_**, probably the crappiest one I've written) this one has the light, happy-happy, joy-joy feeling to it. Funny thing is that I suddenly wanted to write this during **_**science**_**. While we were getting ready to dissect **_**worms**_** by reading two sections in our stupid text book. As you can see, I'm still young; not in high school.**

**Those who've read about symmetry pertaining to science, you should know the difference between bilateral and radial symmetry; quite simple. I've learned that there are asymmetrical organisms, which, if you don't know what they are already, you will learn later in the story. Talking about it now will simply "spoil" it.**

**Note: I was always thinking, "Hey, aren't some of the Organization members… teens? Why don't they go to school there?" So in this one shot – it may not be the canon-est story ever – there is a school in the Castle. And right now, Axel and Roxas are attending science class with Larxene and Demyx. Let's pretend they're teens. Kthxbai.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kingdom Hearts**_**, by all means, belongs to Squeenix. Curse choo. Oh, and the textbooks that they're using are… Uhh… Prentice Hall's. So the text from the textbook isn't my text. (Like I would write about **_**science**_**? Like, plain **_**silence**_**? No way.)**

**Summary: Axel, Roxas thought as he scribbled little hearts and redheaded pyromaniacs all over the wet splotch on his notebook, is much like an asymmetrical, idiotic sponge.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sure that people like you, those who are in the Organization and has had some experience with killing, would rather snatch one of Xaldin's lances and cut this worm in half. Or to pieces."

Blankly, Roxas stared up from the lined piece of paper that had a mysterious pool of drool that sprung up. He reached up and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"Sadly enough," Vexen drawled, taking timed steps back and forth across the blank room of mind reeling books and a dusty chalkboard, "this isn't violently-chop-the-dead-creature-into-bits-and-watch-it-bleed-externally class. This is science."

Axel's hand shot up and immediately the blond sitting in the back row stared at the messy head of red.

"But isn't dissecting just like that? Plus, it's not even alive anymore. Why do we care if the rest of its blood is spilling all over our coats?"

Vexen gave him a straight face and replied, "Because, if the Leader was to walk into our room this moment and see us splattered with blood all over, he wouldn't be too happy now, would he?"

"We'll, he'd be proud that we can take care of a worm simply."

Vexen cringed.

Roxas dropped his head with a sigh. He knew Axel's question was going to end up like that anyway.

"All right, start your writing assignment." Vexen paused in his instructions and stared at the pyromaniac before him, snapping,

"And Axel, remember that the 'I accidentally burned my paper' excuse will never work on me again."

Shifting his eyes to glance back at the immense textbook right beside him, he slowly read to himself the subtitles in sea green and in fine, bold print. They read "The Mathematics of Symmetry" and "Symmetry in Animals." Scanning the walls of text, Roxas' eyebrow slowly arched upward when he read the lines,

"_There are a few animals, such as most sponges, that exhibit no symmetry. Those asymmetrical animals generally have very simple body plans. Sponges, for example, have no hearts, brains, kidneys, or nerve cells."_

The blond turned his attention back to the drying drool, desperately trying to wipe it off before Vexen came down his row. He drew around it. Only one thought came to mind as he drew pictures with his ballpoint pen.

Larxene had looked onto his paper, wondering if the younger boy had any answers down, and jumped up in her chair at what she saw. She whipped her head back to her own notebook and muttered to herself, "I really don't wanna know what's going inside his head right now."

At that moment, Roxas was thinking – was it a romantic thought, he didn't know himself – about a certain redhead slouching before him, trying to sleep with his eyes open.

_Axel,_ the blond thought as he continued to draw little hearts and redheaded pyromaniacs all over the wet splotch on his notebook, _is very much like an asymmetrical, idiotic sponge._

He began listing numbers – one to four – down along the red margin; beside number one, Roxas wrote neatly:

"Axel has no heart. Well, no shit, since we're all Heart_less_. It's not surprise that he has no heart; but he can be a drama queen at times, being a tad bit too emotional."

Tapping the pen on his chin, the blond then added beside number two:

"Axel (probably) has no kidneys by now. I wouldn't be surprised if someone had the urge to jump him and rip his kidneys out, killing him right then and there. How can I imagine Saïx doing that?"

Speedily his writing picked up as ideas popped into his head; he smiled devilishly, earning him a couple of odd looks from Larxene, who had once again guiltily peeked to the side to catch a glimpse of the half naked Axel that Roxas had drawn.

_Damn,_ the blonde thought as she blinked, an odd blush rising up to her cheeks. _That brat knows how to draw._

"Axel really doesn't _feel_ anything, does he? You can slap him across the face a million times, yet he never cries or anything. Maybe he'll yell, but not sob. Emotions under control, perhaps? Or just no nerve cells in his skin at all?

Well, we all know one thing. He sure has the nerve to sneak into Marluxia's bathroom and steal all his floral shampoo."

Behind him was Demyx, the curious sitar player, who was currently trying not to laugh his ass off in the middle of class; who knew what Vexen could do if he caught you looking over someone's shoulder making it look like you were cheating?

_He'd probably use you as an experiment or something. _Demyx laughed dryly to himself, waving his pencil in the air, bored to death.

"Demyx, get back to work."

He let out a sigh and thought,

_I wonder what Zexion's doing._

"Axel has no brain. That's easy, really. Anyone can walk across the street, catch a glimpse of his wild hair and freakishly beautiful eyes and say to themselves, 'Yeah, that guy's a dolt.'"

Larxene and Demyx had simultaneously burst into tears, chortling deafeningly; Vexen had almost dropped the Petri dish in his hands as Roxas jumped up in his seat.

"IX! XII! Get back to work now!"

He was fuming dangerously, face flushed in anger; both blondes gulped and shrunk in their seats, hunching their shoulders, trying to pretend they weren't under Vexen's unusual cold glare.

Roxas went back to drawing his redhead – who was, at that moment when Demyx and Larxene were busted, on the verge of falling off his seat due to laughter – all around his paper, the thought of completing his assignment slipping his mind.

"All right, Roxas, where's your paper?"

Said boy jumped at his name, whipping his head around, and stopped his spastic movements when he saw Vexen staring straight at him, waiting impatiently.

_How much time had passed already?_ Roxas squeaked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but all that tumbled out his lips was,

"Uhh…"

Vexen, being impatient that afternoon, snatched the notebook away from Roxas' grasp, ignoring his protests and the wild hands that reached for the paper. His eyebrows shot up as he scanned his "work", a wry smirk slowly gracing his figures.

"Roxas," the teacher drawled jokingly as he held up the notebook in the air, far from Roxas, "I really enjoy your drawings, really. But can you keep your M rated pictures down to PG, perhaps even G rated?"

He flushed and sank in his seat, muttering, "I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here."

Larxene cackled as she jumped over Roxas to steal his notebook away from Vexen, shoving it in the sleeping pyromaniac's face. "Axel, guess what?"

Slowly his glazed emerald eyes turned back to their cheery state as he bounced up cheerfully in his seat, chanting, "What, what, what?"

The two blondes – Larxene and Demyx, not Roxas; Roxas was too busy trying to pretend that he was tick, an almost invisible tick that no one could see, perhaps even on Axel's shoulder, where he could admire the red spikes of hair – hid the notebook behind their backs and, triumphantly, they shouted,

"Roxas wants you to fu-!"

"No!" he screeched, covering his ears, waiting for the worst to come.

"-nd some money for a new fridge full of sea salt ice cream!"

Both Axel and Roxas stared at them incredulously, asking in unison,

"Sea salt ice cream?"

…

Roxas sighed as he flopped down on the bed in the middle of his room, groaning to himself; he covered his face with his hands and screamed on the top of his lungs, trying not to disturb the other members on the floor. Sadly, he failed.

Xigbar had marched up to his room and told him to "Stop his girly shrieking", while Marluxia came by, fuming over the fact that his shampoo was still missing after a few days of absence, and he hissed,

"Scream again and you'll end up messing with me, my scythe, and my frizzy hair."

He stomped off after that, steam literally blowing out of his ears.

Silently Roxas was resting on his bed, too scared to scream his anger out again, until someone came by and knocked on his door three times. Grunting he sat up and called out,

"Come in."

"Hey, Rox."

Roxas jumped, jumped high into the air, his head threateningly close to colliding into the ceiling above. Said pyromaniac waltzed in, a goofy grin on his face, that familiar grin he used to put on when he was going to embarrass Roxas enough to make him pass out due to his overheated face.

"Rox," he purred playfully as he walked up to his friend, his fingers fingering something in his pocket, "wanna guess what I have in here?"

The blond hesitated before whispering,

"Sea salt ice cream…?"

In a flash Axel pulled out the dreaded paper – it was obvious since Axel had that grin that just said "Hi Roxas, I have that extremely embarrassing picture and note thing you wrote about me, but I'll try my best to hide it" – and let it dangle between his index finger and thumb. Roxas fell back on his bed, mumbling,

"Why couldn't I just be born as a tick?"

"Y'know, I think these pictures are pretty hot, if I do say so myself."

Roxas rolled onto his side. "I don't know if that's directed towards you or me."

Axel sat down beside him, forcing Roxas to scoot to the side, although it was extremely uncomfortable – _and hard,_ the blond thought as he tried to fight his blush, _to ignore the fact that he's lying down right beside me _– to rest without a stiff body while his legs were sprayed all over the sheets.

"Hope I'm not bothering you."

Roxas' reply was a simple "Hn."

"But really Rox that hurt. I do too have a brain!" He knocked his fist against his skull, and playfully Roxas added a "Thunk-thunk" for sound affects. Axel flushed.

"So, do you actually want me to do want you drew?"

The blond hissed and grumbled, "I was really hoping we'd skip that topic and go back to how you're an asymmetrical sponge." Axel rolled his – _beautiful_, Roxas thought – emerald eyes and affectionately punched Roxas; in this case, it was on his back, which sent Roxas tumbling over onto the floor.

"Ouch."

Axel laughed hard and apologized, throwing a lanky arm over the side of the bed to pull Roxas back up. Instead, he fell back down with a thump right on top of Roxas, earning him a loud grunt.

"Damn it, Axel, you're heavy."

"That's what you get for forcing Zexion into baking brownies at midnight," he teased, resting on all fours as he towered over the blond, trapping him between his arms.

"So that's why you smell like chocolate." Roxas stuck his tongue out at the redhead, and in return, Axel pinched his nose.

He leaned uncomfortably close, noses briefly touching, shallow breaths mingling together. "Do you want me to touch you like this?" Axel flexed his fingers and began pressing feathery touches along Roxas' sides; immediately Roxas snapped and laughed, tears springing up at the edges of his crystalline eyes.

"Wait, Axel, you know I'm really, really ticklish!"

"That note of yours really changed the way I thought about you, Rox. First I thought you were some really cute, sexy kid, but then you ended up being a cute, sexy, perverted kid."

The redhead turned his attention from his trembling sides to his flushed face, leaning in closer as he trapped him between his arms again, whispering into his ear,

"Y'know, I can make you feel much more than just _ticklish_."

Roxas stiffened at those words but slowly, achingly slowly, relaxed as Axel's body was flush against his.

"Well, I guess it's better than just getting turned on by a stupid drawing," he admitted as he felt his face becoming dangerously hot. Damn the pyromaniac's ability to embarrass him easily. All Axel did was smile creepily, though Roxas managed to find some hint of affection there, as his head dropped lower towards his own.

"I'll sure as hell make it better."

Axel caught his lips quickly before Roxas could say anymore and attentively waited for his reply. The moment he felt the blonde's tongue prodding against his lips, all patience evaporated into thin air.

…

"When the time comes for anatomy lessons tomorrow," Vexen sighed as he sat down on his swiveling chair behind his wide desk, "Marluxia will _proudly_ teach you." All groaned in their seats.

All but Axel.

He turned around in his seats and wiggled his eyebrows seductively – _more like idiotically_, Roxas thought bitterly as the familiar heat rose up to his face – as he whispered,

"I'm an expert at this, Rox. If you have trouble, just ask for help."

Roxas really wanted to be a tick that moment.

_Well, at least Axel has a brain when it comes to sex. Though… I don't think that's a really good thing…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Whoa boy. That's the first time I attempted something like this; well, second, if you include the one shot when I made Fai and Kurogane from **_**Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE**_** drunk and go at it. Luckily I cut it off before anything happened.**

**Well, if you read the other two one shots before this, I think this came out the best. At least it was… "Funny." Yeah, "funny."**

**Drop a review, something. At least a hit, darn it. Oh wait, you already did if you've reached this far.**

**I think I actually enjoyed writing this… Yeah… Thank you, science. XD**

**-Muffinizer is going to claim Guy Cecil as her own. Just you watch.**


End file.
